Silenus Fireheart
Silenus Fireheart is a talented and devoted Legate in the Silvermoon Empire. He is well known for his past encounter with the Last Portal and the legendary sword he currently carries, Flamestorm. 'Birth' Sunstrider Isle was strangely empty as two travelers entered the premise. They needed medical help and there was no one to be found. Nicholai began to worry. If he and his wife, Sharnise, couldn't find help, they both feared she or the baby would die during the child birth. When Nicholai realized the place had been deserted he took his wife and ascended to the top of the Sunspire, hoping that someone would be easily spotted down below. As they reached the top most outlook, their worst nightmares took fold. Sharnise, entered labor. The birth seemed to go by smoothly, even with Nicholai's extreme lack of medical knowledge. Sharnise had given birth to a healthy Blood Elf boy. She lay down on a bed of cushions. Nicholai joined her, more exhausted from the stress than anything. New baby boy in arm, the new family rested in silence. A surging pain raced through his body. Nicholai was in agonizing pain. In his side, a long dagger, now drenched in his blood. His eyes burst open to see Sharnise suffering the same pain. Bandits had discovered the deserted Sunstrider isle and raided, taking everything of value. When they discovered the three lying there, the leader of the raid ordered their immediate assassinations. Rapidly losing blood, they both tried to cover up the baby, but in vein. Their efforts brought the attention of the Bandit leader. He walked up and kicked the father aside, now to weak to move. The mother fought with all she had to keep the baby away but she had lost to much blood, and passed out. He had always wanted a child, and this was his chance. Sotrun, the bandit leader, would teach him all that he knew in the ways of the thief. Sotrun, was getting older, and he hoped this boy could one day become his successor. 'Raised with Bandits' The day was hot, rays of heat blistering skin throughout the Eversong Woods. The bandit village look more like a wasteland than a successful trade center, all residents locked inside of their homes, ice cooling the moist air. In the inner sanctum of the camp, the bandit leader's personal quarters, was the only exception. Sotrun hadn't given Silenus a day of rest since he was a small child. Constantly training practically since the day he was born, it's really created a force to be reckoned with. This was good. The boy had nearly perfected the techniques and skills of the bandits. Sotrun knew he would die very soon, whether it be from age or from his own creation. He would tell Silenus of his parents. His becoming of the bandit leader would lead to knowledge over all past events, so he figured it would be better if he told Silenus himself. And so he did. The rage that had been put through that poor 14 year old boy was unimaginable. Sotrun had been dying on his bed as he spoke the story of his true parents. Silenus had felt confused to begin with, but now the feeling was growing inside of him like a parasite, eating away at him slowly. Silenus left the village, he refused to carry out the dream that lying fiend had put in front of him. Silenus traveled far, looking for his true place in the world. He discovered great secrets during his travels, including the one, Silvermoon Empire. 'A New Path' Toluno had met Silenus on a dark, misty, day in the Ghostlands. Near the Sanctum of the Sun, they ran into each other. Silenus, feeling threatened, pulled out his sword. Toluno laughed hystarically. He was no where near frightened by this young Blood Elf. But somehow... He felt compelled to bring the boy with him. Yes, he would do just that. Toluno raised his head and looked straight into the boy's eyes, and began to ask him the questions that had first been asked to him, before entering the Silvermoon Empire. The journey was long, they had traveled over miles and miles of rock and dirt. Finally reaching the bay, they boarded the ship that was escorting not only Toluno, but Theremis Sunbreaker. Silenus had heard many stories of his adventures. Slaying dragons and bringing peace to lands with only a few words. He was known as a great hero. To be continued... 'Climbing the Ladder' To be continued... 'Legend of Flamestorm' To be continued... Category:Blood Elves Category:Paladin Category:Silvermoon Empire